Don't touch me because i am close to the edge!
by LostInHisGlodenEyes
Summary: Bella is thought to be dead, but who would do this to her? Tanya or course, but where does this leave Edward! Outraged and ready to kill! It's a little out of character, but i tried my best. Pleas guys give it a try. I'm thinking about just making this a one-shot.


**Bpov:**

I lay their motionless, my body stiff and still. Words rang in my head, "hopeless," "worthless," "undeserving," "disgusting," each word they spoke just made it worse, each word that were spoken I knew was true, but one word pushed me, one word changed me, "week." As soon as I heard the word, new words that have been spoken, "beautiful," "faithful," "truthful,", "kind", "gentle" and the one word that woke me up "strong." I opened my eyes and looked around me. A look of shock came to my face. The Denials were battling the Cullen's, then I heard drying sobbing, I looked over and saw Esmé with her hands over her face, crying over me.

"Why her she was so young, know Edward will have the Vultur kill him, and to think my family was finally complete," Esmé said through the tears that will never fall. I gently took my hand touched her arm. She took her hands away and looked down at me. She screamed in delight and wrapped me up in her arms.

"Bella? Oh Bella your alive I thought we lost you, oh sweetie are you OK?" Esmé asked concern clear in her voice.

"Edward," I whispered looking around, trying to find his face. When I couldn't find him, I sprang to my feet. "Edward," I called a little louder, I went into panic attack and spun around at vampire speed. When I was giving up hope, I smelt that familiar smell, I felt that electric pull, and as soon as it came I was off.

"BELLA!" Esmé called her voice frantic. I didn't stop thou, I pushed on. When the electric pulled stopped, I saw the most awful thing that would haunt me the rest of my life. Edward was fighting Tanya.

"FACE IT EDWRAD, YOU WANT ME, AND WITH BELLA OUT OF THE WAY, IT GIVES YOU THE CHANCE TO HAVE ME!" Tanya screamed at Edward, rage clear on her face. Edward swung his fist at her and knocked her into a tree.

"YOUR NOTHING LIKE MY BELLA TANYA, YOU'RE A STUBBORN GIRL THAT COULDN'T GET IT PAST HER THICK HEADED HEAD THAT I DIDN'T AND HAVE NEVER WANTED HER, YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KILL BELLA, SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME, AND NOW YOUR GOING TO FACE DEATH, YOUR GOING TO FEEL THE PAIN I FELT WHEN YOU KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES!" Edward said, his voice filled with more than just rage, pain, hatred, and sorrow were clear in his voice. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT TANYA, JUST LIKE BELLA, NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU!" He said. He reached for her and grabbed her by the neck; Tanya struggled and tried to push Edward off her, but every time she did his hold on her got tired.

"Please Edward, can we talk about this, I'm sorry, I would've never killed Bella, I'm sorry please let me go!" Tanya begged. I could see all the emotions in Edward's eyes. "It's too late for sorry Tanya, you would've thought of that BEFORE YOU KILLED HER!" Edward said in a soft voice and then his voice rose at the end. I've never seen Edward this mad, and if I knew one thing is that I shouldn't let Edward kill Tanya. Yes, I know it's over my "death" but Edward has many reasons on why he shouldn't kill Tanya. One because it will upset not only the Denial family but Carlisle to, Two he will regret it later, and finally reason three it will break the bond the Denials and Cullen's shared. I did agree that Tanya shouldn't get off easy for attempted murder, but killing her wouldn't solve anything. I watched has Edward lowered his head to Tanya's neck, so that he could take a piece of her skin out, and make it easier to rip off her head.

"Goodbye Tanya," Edward said a voice so cold it gave me chills. Tanya then started to whimper and again tried to fight Edward off. Just as Edward was about to sink his teeth In I ran at vampire speed and got in between Edward and Tanya, I then pushed with all my vampire strength and when I did, I sent them both flying into two different trees.

Edward growled jumped back on his feet, he faced me, and the rage he had for Tanya was now pointed at me. When he saw me standing there he fell to his knees.

"Be-Bella?" he asked in unsure voice. I nodded my head and the next thing I know I'm wrapped in Edward's strong arms, as soon he had me he started covering me in kisses. He started with my neck then my face, and his lips finally landed on my lips. This kiss thou was different, this kiss was rough yet passionate, desperate but sweet. When we pulled away for unneeded air, he spoke.

"I thought you were dead," he said in a whisper that I barely made it out. I scoffed and rolled my eyes in a playful way.

"Come on Edward you can't get read of me that easy." I said, as I pushed him playfully. He chuckled.

"I missed you," he said the love clear in his voice. My playfulness changed into an intense love for my husband, and from the look on his face, I could tell he could see it in my eyes.

"I love you," I said, giving him an Eskimo kiss. He returned the favor, and whispered, "And I love you." He was just about to kiss a second time when we heard a cry of outrage.

"NO!" Tanya screamed, her eyes were full of hatred, "YOUR SUPOSE TO BE DEAD!" Tanya took a step in my direction, and when Edward saw this movement he pushed me behind him.

"YOU'RE LUCKY TO BE STILL ALIVE TANYA, IF IT WASN'T FOR BELLA YOU WOULD BE A PILE OF ASH RIGHT NOW!" Edward growled. Tanya just glared at me.

"HOW COME YOU CAN'T SEE IT EDWARD, WE ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER, NOT YOU AND THIS LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH, EDWARD I'VE KNOWN YOU LONGER, SO WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LOVE ME!" Tanya screamed at Edward.

Edward looked at Tanya; the same rage glowed in his black eyes.

"You know why I can't see it Tanya, you know why I can't love you, because there is nothing to see, there is nothing to love about you, YOU ONLY WANT ME BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY MAN THAT CAN SAY NO TO YOU, AND I'M GLAD I TURNED YOU DOWN, YOU KNOW WHY, IF I HAD NEVER TURNED YOU DOWN, I WOULD'VE NEVER MET MY MATE, MY BELLA, AND ANOTHER THING," Edward said taking a lethal step towards Tanya, when he did she took a hesitant step back, the look she had when Edward was holding her around the neck was clear in her eyes again. Tanya is scared of Edward I would be to, if I were in her place.

"YOU WILL NEVER EVER CALL MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE TRASH AGAIN, FOR IF YOU DO, I SWEAR I WILL NOT HESITATE TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND TURN YOU INTO ASH, IN FACT GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T DO THAT NOW!" Edward continued from where he left off. Tanya then started to shake like a leaf.

"WELL I'M WAITING!" Edward said impatiently, he crossed his arms over his chest, giving her a glare that I never ever wanted to be on the other side of. I then decide to save Tanya again.

I placed my hand on Edward's chest again; I then turned my body so I was in front of him. I gently lifted my hand that was on his chest to his cheek, and brushed my against his soft, warm cheek.

"Edward," I breathed. He looked down at me with the same expression of love on his face.

"Sweetie, please, let's solve this in a more peaceful way," I said. He was about to protest, but I took my hand that was on his cheek and put it over his mouth.

"Baby, I know your outraged, but if you kill her, you'll regret it later, and I don't want to see you hate yourself more than you already do, just please for me ."I said pleading. He then sighed and walked over to Tanya; he put her arms around her back and held on tightly to her.

"Come on love; let's go find the rest of the family."

**A/N: I did this story quickly before I have to start studying for finals. I know this is a little out of character, but I tried to think in their point of views.**


End file.
